Avengelica (Empath stories)
"Men...they are the most evil creatures that have ever been created. It does not matter what race or species they are part of. All they seek after is greatness, and they will do anything to get what they want, even the most hurtful things. Most of all, they want to subject women of any race or species to believing that they are inferior, and for what reason? Because they fear women. They do not want women to be equal or to be anything other than something that they themselves can control. Well, no more. My purpose is to make all men suffer for the injustices they have caused, and there are no innocents among men." Avengelica is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. She was a female wraith that hated males of any race or species and sought to destroy them by any means possible. History Avengelica is believed to be an unclean spirit that rebelled against God at the beginning of creation and was cast down to Earth along with Lucifer and the other spirits that were in rebellion. Seeing how females were being treated by males after the curse of women being subject to men fell upon the first woman Eve, she sought to fight against God and His creation by first inhabiting the woman known as Jezebel, the queen of the northern kingdom of Israel, and then inhabiting other women throughout history, to destroy as many as would get in her way. About 100 years prior to the present time in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Avengelica had met Sassette when she ran out into the forest after years of constantly being tormented by her brother Hefty and offered the young Smurf her power so that she could get even with Hefty. To that end, Avengelica placed Sassette in a crystal where she would sleep while the magic inside the crystal would alter her so that she would be able to do the wraith's evil bidding. Almost 100 years later, Miner had dug out the crystal that contained the young Smurfling, and the other three Smurflings -- Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy -- used Papa Smurf's tuning fork to break the crystal. The breaking of the crystal, according to Avengelica's design, would not only make Sassette forget who she was, but it would also make the Smurfs present at the time of the crystal's breaking remember her as a magically-created Smurf similar to Smurfette instead of being a real female Smurf. A few years later, though, Avengelica started to manipulate Sassette's emotions and physical features, causing her to turn against the male Smurfs who loved her, which included her fellow Smurflings as well as Empath, the only Smurf who was not affected by Avengelica's magical manipulations. Sassette eventually captured Hefty and took him to Avengelica's dark lair where she tormented him until the wraith got tired of it and now demanded that Sassette would kill Hefty. Empath, along with Papa Smurf and Smurfette, intervened and convinced Sassette that killing Hefty to get revenge wasn't the right thing to do, and thus Sassette turned against Avengelica. Papa Smurf eventually defeated Avengelica, causing her physical form to shatter and therefore free Sassette from the wraith's control over her. Personality Avengelica is very cold and calculating in her dealings with both males and females, though she is very more so with males. She pretends to be a friend to females whom she seeks to be her minions, usually those who have been victims of various types of abuse from male relatives, promising them things which are never actually fulfilled once they receive her power. She expects absolute loyalty from any female that she lends her power to and despises those who turn against her for any reason, including what she sees as "siding with the enemy". Appearance Avengelica in her physical humanoid form appears to be made of millions of tiny dark crystals, lending to her purplish appearance. However, her crystalline form is very difficult for her to maintain, which is why she rarely moves about and mostly uses transportation spells to go anywhere. Voice Actor(s) She would probably be voiced by Tilda Swinton, who played the White Witch Jadis in the Walden Media Chronicles Of Narnia movie series. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Spirits Category:People with supernatural power